Grayloth McClellan Ke'tar
Sir Grayloth Ke'tar is the Lord of Fairpeak, a mountain peak West of Duke Montclair's Duchy of Westridge. Grayloth is a veteran of both the Second and Third Wars of Azeroth, quickly becoming a semi-famous SI:7 Regimental Agent and a very proficient ranger on many battlefronts. He served in the Elwynn Brigade, primarily ferrying intelligence and serving missions directly from Maxen Montclair and the Officer Corps of the First Regiment. Ke'tar was known only as 'Agent K.' which evolved into 'Agent Ke'tar' and then soon, he became unmasked completely to join the First Regiment as a Ranger-Knight. He remains closely tied to the Stormwind Intelligence today, but refrains from speaking as is their code of silence. Appearance "Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. He will fight savagely." Grayloth stood at an enormous height for a man. He was no eight-foot-behemoth or a sixteen-story-dragon, but he tops off somewhere at six foot eight. Grayloth's bulk was rather meaningless, as the only fat in his body seems to be the muscular frame he acquired from being such a physically active man. Purple eyes accent his features, a strong jawline, and a sleek body. It'd be easily notable at how lithe yet muscular this man is -- most notably his right arm. He was well known as a Ranger-Lord and a Ranger he shall be, years of effort and training would be sported on his right arm -- efficiently sporting a trophy of over thirty years. No man with small arms will shoot a longbow. To move onto his garb, earlier stated he was known as a Ranger-Lord. Being completely human without a speck of elven blood in him, it was quite a title to heft on his shoulders and compete with many. His armor was light and mailied, covering most areas while giving him as much room and full-flexibility. His tabard shone in the light with the Knight-Lieutenant pendant, and the obvious sigil of the First Regiment. He wore it proudly, a blue cape that trailed on the ground behind him adorned as well. A scabbard of the same cloth clung to his back as a sort of second cloak which held his blade and his bow when they are not being used. The gold trim at the neck connected into a mailled coife which Grayloth wore frequently. As many-a-man discouraged facial hair and considered it unprofessional, Grayloth has a high level of pride and work dealt into his beard. Whilst the model does not show it, it trails down to his chest. With these coming years possibly his belly. Grand details and finer points aside, Sir Gray looks Slavic in a loss for better words. His eyes are slightly pinned backwards and his voice fierce and gruff like any outdoorsman. His garb is a signal for obvious power and he has a liking for many things similar in elven nature. What is to be pointed out in roleplay: his strange hatred for elves. Armor Sir Grayloth has multiple sets of armor, one most recently being the Ranger-Lord garb, gifted to him by the Lord-Marshal and Duke of Westridge, Maxen Montclair. Mailed leather clung to his frame from head to toe, lithe and flexible. It could not withstand the stress of an average footman's plate, or his older horse-archer garb yet it gets the job done and protects his life. Most of the metal that is infused with his Ranger-Lord set is Mithril, with Talhide lining fur. He sticks out like a sore thumb in Regiment formations, his bronzen-red set bleakly gleaming in the sunlight. Like the many men of the Regiment, seldom is the uniform polished and gleamed, but it is regularly maintenanced. Unlike most knights, his cloak and cowl (and coife) are used for protective purposes off of the battlefield as well. The cloth on his cape is long, trailing on the ground yet it is tough and scraped from the hides of multiple bears. His shoulder-pads are also cloaked in means of insulation. The (current) love of his life would obviously be his warbow. It is a beauty of woodworking; Old Ways druidic symbols for the forest are carved into it's sanded and polished wood, counter-weights would be placed at either end of this seven-foot-behemoth, and it was a great shot. As elven-like Grayloth is, his bow is anything but of elven grace. With the lack of a sufficient string to hold the brute strength of Sir Grayloth's trained arm, the bow breaks very often, with an estimate of three times a week. Replacing the string is no issue yet calming a sleeping bear would be a problem. Paired in one sheathe at his hip are two axes he keeps close at hand. One for everyday use and one for battle.. but how could you tell each of them apart? Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Principality of Fairpeak Category:SI:7 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human